Kim and Ron's relationship
and Ron.]] Kim and Ron have have been best friends since their first day of preschool, in fact, ever since right after naptime. Kim and Ron have a very distinctive relationship of opposites that covers both their personalities and their natural aptitudes. Kim is a Type A teen: a perfectionist who sets high standards for herself and is concerned about her image. Ron is a Type B teen: he is laid-back, ambivalent and somewhat random. Equally, Ron does well in all of the areas in which Kim does not, such a cooking and being able to resist peer pressure, and vice versa. Kim and Ron complement each other, and their relationship works well. They share a passionate kiss at the end of So the Drama and they were shown to be officially boyfriend-and-girlfriend at the start of the fourth season. But there were some episodes before So the Drama that hinted that Kim and Ron may have had feelings for each other long before that, like in A Very Possible Christmas, Emotion Sickness, Overdue and Gorilla Fist, but they may have been too proud (Kim) or embarrassed (Ron) to admit their feelings. They were still together at the end of the fourth season, and both manage to graduate from high school along with all of their classmates except for Bonnie. Season 1 Bueno Nacho Kim signs herself and Ron up for there first paid job at Bueno Nacho, Ron was against working there but Kim with a puppy dog pout and saying "it will be more fun if we both work here", Ron caved and both starting working there. Kim does get slightly angry and jealous that Ron exceeds and does very well working at Bueno Nacho, whereas she finds it very difficult to do basic tasks. This lead to an argument with the two and she quit, then feeling regret about the decision, but leaves to a mission before she can talk to him again. Wade contacts Ron that Kim is in trouble on the mission and he then decides to quit in order to rescue Kim, as she was more important that the job. He gets captured though, which allows them to both apologize to each other. Ron at the end of the episode buys the jacket Kim was wanting with his Naco bonus as he wanted to cheer her up. Tick-Tick-Tick Ron admits that Shego is attractive (physically) since at this point in time it is the first time either of them have seen her, and Kim is Repulsed by the notion. While trying to remove the tick Ron bends Kim's back backwards while holding her, as he applies Diablo Sauce to the tick on Kim's nose. One could assume here a certain amount of trust here as Kim's life was literally in Ron's hand at this point. Monkey Fist Strikes A Holo-Kim is sent on a mission with Ron and the real Kim then starts to worry about Ron being alone to fight Moneky Fist. At the end Kim was happy that Ron was able to become friends with Larry and taken Larry's appearances of her time. Attack of the Killer Bebes At the star Kim is in shock that Ron wants to join the Cheer Squad with her, and throughout the episode tries to defend him by trying to get him not to join. However, Kim straight out says he should not join and then gets depressed that he mad Ron sad. Throughout the episode there is a lot of trust issue as Ron complains that Kim doesnt believe in him. Eventually after Kim rescue's Ron from being trapped by Drakken, Kim supports Ron in becoming the new mascot because he is her best friend. The New Ron Kim makes Ron get a new haircut because Kim know's "what's best for him". Ron hates the new cut, even though Kim thinks it is better until it makes him more popular with the girls at school. Ron starts to take advantage of this and starts to tease Kim that she is tweeked he is getting attention from other girls, she then complains blaming the hair gel. Kim starts to regret her opinion of changing Ron to make him better (atleast in her eyes) and misses the old Ron. Ron does eventually realise that he liked himself better when he was the old Ron, and Kim apologizes for ever considering the idea of given Ron a haircut. She says Rufus liked him jus the way he was (and likely she did to but was to proud to admit it). Mind Games Throughout the episode, Kim and Ron have their minds and bodies switched with each other, allowing them to see the challenges in each others life. Ron sees the challenges of being Kim Possible and a having a lot of tasks and routines in her life. Whereas Kim sees how hard it is for Ron, not being to popular and having to put up with grief from others. Royal Pain Ron supports Kim in running for class president, even though he eventually ditches her to support Wally instead. The Twin Factor Kim and Ron both try to deal with the twins while they both came on a mission with them. Kim and Ron are essentially there to support each other through this task. Animal Attraction Kim and Ron look for each others "Animalogy soulmate" throughout the episode. Junior turns out to be Kims "soulmate" and sends a large amount of flowers which she appreciates while Ron finds his "soulmates" and nothing comes of it. All the News Ron puts a story in the school newspaper that there is a relationship between Kim Possible and Football Quarterback Brick Flagg, this causes rumor problems for Kim throughout the episode, aswell as her expressing "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" The first instance of Ron accidently or in any way trying to have a Kim show feelings towards another boy. This cause's Ron himself to become popular with girls as they all want to appear in the paper. Sink or Swim Kim continuously doubts Ron about all of his camp experiences. After Gill attacks, KIm obvious believes Ron about all of his stories and is sorry for doubting him. To the surprise, Ron woo'ed Tara and she kissed him on the cheek, and even recieved praise from Bonnie. Kim praised Ron at the end saying he was awesome and that he did well with what happened. Number One Ron throughout the episode tries to help Kim with the Bonnie problem at present, but Kim is pre occupied with the mission Global Justice had given her. Crush Kim and Ron normally go to all the dance's together, but in this instance Kim wants a date instead and goes after Josh Mankey. Ron thought it would be awkward for all 3 of them to go together until he realised she only wanted to go to the dance with him. While on his search for a date, Ron announces that much to popular belief he is not dating Kim Possible, which as he says is good news for Josh Mankey. Throughout the episode Ron tries to get a date and fails and Kim eventually goes to the dance with Josh, although Ron is not completely happy about them, he does give Kim, his support for the two. Monkey Ninjas in Space Kim and Ron spend time together with James Possible at the Rocket Booster day at the space station. When Ron gets sent to space with Monkey Fist, Kim worries and goes to get him back. Low Budget Ron jokingly complains about how Kim is a store snob as she doesnt want cheap Smarty Mart pants. Notably this is the first episode when Ron calls Kim "Kimmie" Downhill Kim is embarrassed about her parents, but Ron enjoys their company, while Kim tries to avoid them on the bus. Ron being occupied with a hunt during the episode isnt around to help Kim with her parent problem and is more occupied in his on doings in the episode. Kim goes to save Ron after he is captured, and ultimately James possible helps to rescue both of them along with Mr Barkin. Coach Possible Kim becomes a junior soccer coach and becomes very bossy, Ron is the equipment manager and is also bossed around and is scared of Kim's aggressive attitude as a coach. Ron mentions that Kim is too competetive which she denies. The two are hypnotised by Jr. and both become dance slaves. After Ron points out the controlling similarities between Snr. and Kim, she decides to be less controlling. Pain King vs. Cleopatra This marks the first major female friend for Kim that takes time away from Ron, although Ron was not neccesarily jealous as he was pre occupied with wrestling, But upon hearing more about Kim's new friend Monique, he worries they will spend more time apart from each other. Kim throughout the episode complains about Ron's wrestling hobby. Kim realises that Ron and Monique share a common interest and eventually they all realise that they can all be friends together, as weird as their friendship is Kim states. Kimitation Nation Kim loses her jetpack and falls from a blimp where Ron proceeds to rescue her and fly off. Kim also doubts how popular her clothing style is and Ron along with Monique keep re-affirming that she is popular and deserves to sit at the senior table. They both have to deal with fighting clones of them selves after Draken made them from their DNA. Both Kim and Ron have their distinctive clothing styles become globally popular. Ron the Man Ron is teased by Mr Barkin that his is saved by a girl (Kim) frequently and thus is not a real man. Ron gets a ring that allows him to get large muscles and thinks he is more of a man, but Kim tells him that he does not need muscles to be a man. October 31st Kim and Ron have a Halloween Tradition of going trick and treating together in costumes, but Kim thinks she is too old for trick or treating and would rather go to Monique's party, especially after she finds out that her crush Josh Mankey will be there, and cancels on Ron instead. Ron finds out about Kim's lies and worries that it will lead her deeper and deeper into bad things (greatly over exggerating though). Kim apologized to Ron and hugs him. Ron ends up going trick or treated with Josh much to Kim's shock. Season 2 The Ron Factor Kim is shocked by the notion that her success is due to Ron, while Ron is esstatic and goes on an ego trip throughout the episode. Kim complained that he was letting it go to his head as Ron normally does. But Kim does worry if the "Ron Factor" may indeed be true and if she would be terrible without Ron. Eventually Ron realises Kim is amazing with just a splash of Ron for helping, Kim thought this was very sweet of Ron. Partners Kim and Ron have always worked on science projects, but Kim has to show tough love and reject Ron as a partner and partner up with Monique instead. Ron actually gets stuck with Monique and Kim also gets a new partner. Both seem to be happy with their partners at first. Kim gets treated with no respect and is told to do nothing which she gets upset about, whereas Ron continues to be Ron and gets Monique to do most (if not all) of the work. At the end, Kim gets along with her partner and Monique does all the work while Ron does nothing as per usual. Grudge Match Ron is dumbstruck at the sight of a new cashier at the Middleton Mall Multiplex Cinemas in what may quite possibly have been his first major "crush". Kim does not seem to mind and in fact encouragds him to step up and make a move with the new girl. Ron spent most of the following couple of days spending a lot of money seeing nearly every movie to have chances to talk to, as he finds out, Zita Flores. Later Wade interrupted one of the romance movies to tell Ron from the Big Screen that Kim was waiting outside and needed him, a statement taken out of context by the various girls in the audience already moved by the film who encouraged him to rush to her side. Still, Ron was concerned that if Zita swa him and Kim apparently walking out of "the feel-good film of the year" together that "conclusions may be drawn". A prospect Kim scoffed at. Eventuall,y by chance Ron met up with Zita in the audience of a movie and they seemed to hit it off, with them sharing popcorn. Virtu-Ron Kim and Monique seem to encourage Ron with his interest in Zita, saying that he is in. While eating Nacho's Ron complains to Rufus that he is eating to messy and should be more polite when they are in the presence of ladies, Kim comments that he never does that when she is around, Ron replies with why would he, obviously still seeing her as a friend or what any other guy would do together. Kim praises Ron that he and Zita are meeting up. Kim also seems happy to hang out with her. Two to Tutor During Home Economics class, Kim was surprised that Ron could easily out-skill her with cooking. With Ron promoted by Mr Barkin to teaching the class, he becomes her cooking tutor, helping Kim to "become one" with the appliances such as the mixer. Which ironically saved her life on a mission when she had fallen into a gigantic industrial mixer full of batter. While Kim was appreciative of what Ron taught her, she was also sorry to see that the class had been closed by the Middleton Health Department for rodents –Rufus– in the kitchen. Naked Genius Kim tries to encourage Ron to work harder at his studies, she and wade both try to help him with his studies. Through Kim's tutoring Ron actually improves near the end of the episode. Rufus in Show Ron along with the help of Rufus pretending to be a dog act as a cover while Kim goes undercover with the mission at present. Kim and Ron are tied up and are moments away from death until Rufus saves them Adventures in Rufus-Sitting Ron entrusts Kim to look after Rufus while he goes overseas. (Although something minor at this point, Ron entrusting Rufus to anyone shows a great deal of trust). Motor Ed Ron and Kim go to the fair together as they seem to do annually (just as friends). First appearance of a male character that is a friend of Ron with whom he hangs out with. Kim feels a little awkward about Felix being in a wheelchair, but Ron doesnt seem to care and just acts like how he would to anyone. Kim is trying to be too senstive as whats in her character and she herself does not understand why Ron is so casual with Felix. Ron tells Kim she should just learn to relax since Felix is just like any other kid (asides from the obvious wheelchair). Ron once again is captured and Kim is worried and goes to save him with Felix. Episodes like this show that although Kim is perfect in many aspects, she can still learn and can get help adjusting to new situations in life. The Fearless Ferret Ron becomes a superhero has has to mask his secret from Kim, even though he stated he hates lying to Kim. Kim gets worried about his late night activities and goes to check if he is alright. Yet again Ron is captured and Kim saves Ron. However, Kim passes out from Gas and Ron gets Kim to a safe place before he foils Whitestripes evil scheme. Kim hugs Ron when she realises that Ron not only saved the day, but made Mr. North happy once more. The Golden Years Kim tries to survive her Grandmother Nana and Ron tries to impress College girls. Kim gets captured by Drakken and Ron saves Kim by having the spirng break college students crashing Drakken's Lair. Job Unfair Kim and Ron partner with mentors for a week, Kim gets stuck with Joe the new Janitor while Ron gets a "secret agent" for a mentor. Ron fails as per usual and Kim teases him calling Ron "Agent Ron". Kim and Ron once again get tied together (this time to a lightning rod) but get saved by Joe the Janitor because it turns out he was the secret agent. Ron actually manages to stop and distract both Shego anf Drakken while Kim destroys the weather machine Drakken was using. Queen Bebe Kim is in charge of many school activities but soon finds it difficult to stay on top of everything. Kim eventually gets a pair of super shoes to help her catch the new upgraded Killer Bebe robots, but uses them to get to all of her activities. However she starts moving too quickly and soon become a problem, when she can not remove them. They werent removed at the end of the episode but were at somepoint, they did help her, but likely from this experience will tackle less activities at one time in the future. Car Trouble Kim and Ron take drivers ed. but both of them find it difficult and fail miserably. Kim gets discourged that she failed something, After the two are chased by a living car (Sady) Kim decides to use the car to her advantage, but feels guilty afterwards. She does decide to take the test again and pass honorably and get a B-. Go Team Go While Kim and Ron go to a Bueno Nacho Grande grand opening, Kim accidentally gets Hego's superpowers and ends up not being able to control which leads to problems and damages at school. Kim finds out they are Hego's powers and goes about trying to return them to him. Kim and the other Go Team members do help in regaining their powers. Ron throughout is excited about being near superheroes. A Very Possible Christmas Kim and the rest of the Possible family have Christmas tradtions they do every year, after Ron's tradition is ruined and when he recieves a very thoughtful gift from Kim, he decides to go on a mission that pops up, he decides to go by himself to let Kim enjoy time with her family, which he thinks will be the perfect gift for Kim. Ron actually ends up stopping Drakken but the two get stranded from an escape pod in the arctic circle, Kim finds out Ron is missing and goes on a worldwide search for the pods to fins Ron, but after checking all the pods and not finding Ron she starts to cry over him being missing until they find out that there was a final (garbage) pod sent to the North Pole. Ron and Drakken realise their traditon of watching Snowman Hank was the same and then start working together, Shego and Kim come to rescue to the two, Ron is sad at first as he though Kim's Christmas was ruined, but was surprised to hear hat it actually made it better for the family, Kim and Shego start fighting but Dr Drakken calls a trouce and the group share a Christmas together. Inside a newly decorated Christmas Pod, Drakken hangs a mistletoe which results in Kim kisses Ron on the cheek (a one sided kiss, but the first kiss shown of either of the two that wasnt for their family). Kim and Ron along with Drakken and Shego and the Possible Family have Christmas together and peace will be present...atleast until new years. Mother's Day Ron and Kim have to spend time or do taks with their mothers and spend most of the episode seperated. Rufus vs. Commodore Puddles Ron tries to make a monster movie for the upcoming film festival and on a mission Rufus and Drakken's new dog (Commodore Puddles) become giant allowing Ron to concidentially get footage for his film. Kim fights Shego and helps to take down the Poodle at Area 51. Day of the Snowmen A snowstorm hits Middleton and Kim and Ron go sledding together. However, strange weather effects cause all the snowmen in the area to come to life and wreck havoc across the town. Kim and Ron go to take down the weather machine which is causing the snowmen to appear, Kim and Ron use a rocket powered sled to get to the weather machine and stop the weather and the snowmen invasion. A Sitch in Time (Movie) Hidden Talent Return to Wannaweep Blush The Full Monkey Exchange Ron goes on exchange trip to Japan where he trains at ninja skills and his Mystical Monkey Powers, while there he befriends and crushes on a girl called Yori. In Ron's place a japanese exchange student called Hirotaka who both Monique and Kim (along with most of the female student body crush over). Ron actually defeats Moneky Fist and is sworn into secrecy about the school, whereas Kim the whole time was trying to impress Hirotaka who turns out liked Bonnie. When Ron returns he said that nothing happened on his trip when Kim asks him. Oh Boyz Triple S Ron Millionaire Showdown at the Crooked D Rewriting History Sick Day The Truth Hurts Season 3 Steal Wheels Emotion Sickness Bonding Bad Boy Dimension Twist Overdue Roachie And the Mole Rat Will Be CGI Rappin' Drakken Gorilla Fist One day a mysterious new girl named Yori showed up at Middleton High School in the company with Ron. His acting suspicious and squirrelly, then disappearing with the exotic beauty, triggered an extreme reaction in Kim causing both Monique and Wade to term as "jeal'n', or jealousy. Which Kim denied a bit too strongly, but set out to track them down as Wade's research hinted –to Kim at least– that Yori might have been working with Monkey Fist. Kim calmed down a bit once she found out the truth of their mission; not even blinking an eye when Yori kissed Ron as they wrapped things up as Kim realized Ron had no clue that Yori "liked-liked" him. Team Impossible So the Drama (Movie) Season 4 Ill Suited It was the start of Kim and Ron's senior year of high school, and they were still officially boyfriend-and-girlfriend after an entire summer. Bonnie expressed her disapproval of their relationship, claiming it was practically a rule for cheerleaders to date jocks–especially since they were now all seniors–and says that if Ron cannot "step up," then Kim should "trade up." Kim tells Ron not to obsess about Bonnie's comment, but of course he does. However after he convinces himself that he and Kim live in "a trade-up free zone," he overhears Kim talking to Monique that she herself actually agrees with Bonnie about "trading up", except he did not hear the part about how they were actually talking about Monique's cell phone, so Ron thought Kim was going to dump him for a jock. Ron then tried out for the football team, although like his attempt around the time of the X-Games, he failed this attempt too. Not one to give up, after a confrontation with Professor Dementor he "secretly borrowed" Kim's relatively new, virtually indestructible battle suit and makes the football team as the new quarterback, filling the hole left by Brick who had graduated the previous June and earning Brick's number. However, after Dementor tried to steal the suit while the couple were at Bueno Nacho, Kim found out the truth of how Ron really made the team. Ron told her why he did it: because he overheard her talking to Monique about "trading up" and that he did not want to risk losing her. Kim explained the conversation was about Monique's cell phone and assured him she does not care that he is not a jock, she cares about him for who he is. Even though he cheated his way onto the football team, which Ron eventually confessed to Mr. Barkin the coach, Ron became the new running back for the team, which he was really excited about. However he was still punished for cheating his way onto the team by being forced to crab-walk laps around the football field. Car Alarm Trading Faces During the mission to track down Camille Leon, it was decided that she could be a model to search for her, but was too embarrased to dress up until ron said "Why not, you're Beautiful" which caused her to smile and then get the confidence to dress up. The Big Job Kim gets irritated when Ron keeps using coupons whenever they go out on dates, so they decide to get part-time jobs–Kim gets a job at Club Banana (thanks to Monique), and after many failed attempts, Ron finally gets a job at Smarty Mart, thanks to Martin Smarty after Ron had saved his life. Ron then takes her out to dinner again, in his Smarty Mart uniform (which he is proud about) and she realises Ron is who he is and she smiles at him and affirms why she likes him. Mad Dogs and Aliens Fashion Victim Grande Size Me Concerned for his health and wellbeing, Kim tries to help Ron with his diet. Clothes Minded Quotes Kim mentions Ron as her boyfriend. * Bueno Nacho Cashier: HEY! Are you going to order anything? * Kim: Waiting for my boyfriend. The Cupid Effect It was Valentine's Day, and when Kim asks Ron about it, he forgot that it was Valentine's Day–but in Ron's defense he never had a girlfriend to celebrate the holiday with until Kim became his girlfriend. At the end of the episode, they were still together and about to share a kiss until interrupted by Wade and Monique. Big Bother The Stoppables adopt Hana, and Team Possible meets up with Yori again, during which Ron tells her that he and Kim are boyfriend-and-girlfriend now, which she seemingly instantly accepts. Kim also gets over her jealousy of Yori at the end after Yori says that Ron is Kim's destiny. Odds Man In Kim refers to herself as Ron's girlfriend. Quotes Rons feelings on losing Kim *'Kim': And you're about 50% more likely not to tick off your girlfriend if you're 100% less annoying. *'Ron': Well that doesn't make any sense where did you get your numbers? KP, I just wanna keep you safe, cause if you got hurt... it's too much a loss to compute. *'Kim': That's the most weirdly romantic thing you've ever said to me. Mathter and Fervent This is the first time Kim says, "NOBODY messes with my boyfriend!," when Ron was being threatened by the Mathter. Stop Team Go Chasing Rufus Nursery Crimes Cap'n Drakken The Mentor of Our Discontent Quotes Kim and Ron Kiss *'Ron': Okay, I have no idea what just happened, but I'm clearly not cut out to make people's life choices. *'Kim': Oh, I wouldn't be so sure. You helped me choose… you. *'Ron': Okay, that time I was a genius. kiss. Oh No! Yono! Kim and Ron's fourth kiss, but it was cut off by Hana, Ron's baby sister, although they obviously were not upset by this. Clean Slate It was Kim and Ron's half-iversary, meaning six months of dating. Kim gives Ron a belt as her gift to him. Ron refuses to admit that he is having a pants problem until his pants were removed by a person pushing a cart past him. Kim ends up getting amnesia. However she slowly remembers basically everything except for the fact that Ron is her boyfriend now. Eventually Kim sees Ron lose his pant and that triggers her memory about their relationship, that they were dating, and that she thought she loved him. Quotes Kim remembers that she is dating Ron *'Kim': Um…Ron (points out his pants to him). *'Ron': Oh, this so tanks! *'Kim': Good plan. But that's not why I gave you the belt (realizes that she remembers that Ron is her boyfriend) …I remember! I remember! I gave you the belt for our half-iversary! *'Ron': I still don't get exactly what that is. *'Kim': Ron, I remember that you're my boyfriend, and that I think I love you! *'Ron': For real? *'Kim': For real (hugs him). *'Ron': Now THIS is a memory. Homecoming Upset Kim sees Bonnie kissing Ron, and Kim gets angry and jealous, knowing that Bonnie's making a move on her boyfriend. However they reconcile and Bonnie starts dating Señor Senior, Junior. They were about to share a kiss at the end of the episode, but get interrupted by Bonnie. Quotes Bonnie interrupts Kim and Ron's kiss *'Ron': Well, I guess our trip to Venice was a success. *'Kim': Uh-huh, we got to see the beautiful city, have a semi-romantic boat ride, and put an end to the Queen kissing. *'Ron': You know I didn't– *'Kim': It's okay, I get it (about to kiss)– *'Bonnie': Oh, Junior! Larry's Birthday Graduation The most special episode between the two besides Ill Suited. In this, Ron panics about what the future will be like after graduating, fearing what will happen to his relationship with Kim. As he panics, Kim tells him not to worry and that graduation is so not the end of the world. However at their graduation, Kim gets abducted by Lorwardian aliens, Warhok and Warmonga, along with Drakken. Seeing this, Ron teams up with Shego to rescue them and finds a spaceship to do so. Going inside the ship, he finally meets up with Kim and hugs her tightly. While they wer fighting the aliens, Ron was still panicking about the future, but Kim tells him, "Ron, get a grip, nothing's going to come between us". After being beat up by Warhok and thrown into and knocking out Kim in the process, Sensei tells Ron to "summon the mystical monkey power". When Ron uses the power to fight Warhok and Warmonga, this shows that he really was in love with Kim, because he did not want to risk losing her forever. Ron throws the two aliens into a space ship, which explodes, apparently killing them, leaving Shego impressed and Kim totally speechless. After that, the couple sets off to finish their graduation. At the after party, Kim, Ron, Monique, Wade and others are seen having fun while Bonnie was seen studying for summer school. The ending was an allusion to the movie musical, Grease, when Kim and Ron fly off in Kim's car where they have their fifth kiss. Without interruption. Quotes Final kiss of the series *'Kim': See! Told ya' graduation wasn't the end of the world (then they kiss). Gallery Final Ending.jpg Kim crushing.jpg Ill-Suited Kim-melts.png Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom.png Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom2.png Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom3.png Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom4.png Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom5.png Ill-Suited Kim Ron prom6.png Ill-Suited Ron-calls-Kim.png Ill-Suited Ron-calls-Kim2.png Ill-Suited Ron-calls-Kim3.png Snapshot 11 (9-5-2012 11-21 PM).png Snapshot 1 (9-5-2012 10-22 PM).png Snapshot 2 (9-6-2012 5-08 PM).png Snapshot 3 (9-5-2012 10-23 PM).png Snapshot 3 (9-6-2012 5-11 PM).png Snapshot 4 (9-6-2012 5-11 PM).png Ba ba da da.jpg Bueno-Nacho-Filmstrip.png ES - Kim, Ron, and Bonnie.jpg Neue Bitmap.jpg 1206.jpg KimRon12YearsDifference 6108.jpg 0704.jpg Bueno Nacho SC 013.png Bueno Nacho SC 012.png Bueno Nacho SC 011.png Bueno Nacho SC 006.png Bueno Nacho SC 002.png YoriKimmietryingtosaveRon.jpg 0704.jpg ES - Kim, Ron, and Bonnie.jpg Bueno Nacho SC 002.png Bueno Nacho SC 006.png Bueno Nacho SC 012.png Bueno Nacho SC 013.png 1139.jpg 0474.jpg 0379.jpg Snapshot 14 (9-9-2012 5-44 PM).png Snapshot 13 (9-9-2012 5-44 PM).png Snapshot 12 (9-9-2012 5-44 PM).png Snapshot 8 (9-9-2012 5-43 PM).png Snapshot 7 (9-9-2012 5-42 PM).png Snapshot 6 (9-9-2012 5-42 PM).png Snapshot 22 (9-9-2012 5-47 PM).png Snapshot 18 (9-9-2012 5-46 PM).png Snapshot 17 (9-9-2012 5-46 PM).png Snapshot 16 (9-9-2012 5-45 PM).png Snapshot 80 (9-9-2012 7-11 PM).png Snapshot 76 (9-9-2012 7-10 PM).png Category:Galleries Category:Teams